Antonio's Favorite Show (Thevideotour1's version)
Antonio's Favorite Show is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 9, 1995. Plot Barney and their friends attempt to save Antonio's favorite TV show "Ghostwriter" from being cancelled. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Clark (Robin Williams) *Entire Crew of Ghostwriter *Producer of Ghostwriter (George Barimo) *Prop Master of Ghostwriter (Andy Lassman) *Prop Makers of Ghostwriter (Joel Barkow, Rachel Weinzimer, Diane Lederman, and Edward Drohan) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) (scenes cut) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Naoko (Megan Miyahira) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Juno (Tim Proctor) *Julie (Suzanna Wetzel) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #It's OK to Cry #Every Sperm is Scared #Mish Mash Soup #Animals in Motion #Hungarian Rhapsody No.2 #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "On the Move". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Classical Cleanup". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in the new content of "Barney Safety". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from *When Min yells "OACHA!!!" while testing her nunchuck, the sound clip is voiced by Girl 1 (voiced by Carrie Savage) from "Soul Calibur 3". *This took place on February 14, 1995, due to when Ghostwriter is canceled. *The studio set for Ghostwriter is inside Fort Greene, Brooklyn. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life nor turning back to a doll. *The scene where Kylo Ren yells "Baby Bop, you fool this will be your time to join me, now give me your fucking information, before I kill you!!!" and threatens Baby Bop with a lightsaber and kills her is deleted from the original, Nick Jr., and WDMC releases. The scene is kept intact on Nickelodeon and Columbia TriStar Home Video releases. *The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon/Nick Jr and Columbia TriStar Home Video VHS release) is closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. The WDMC release is closed-captioned Captions Inc. Los Angeles. Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: Min, your nunchuck is going to be neat. *Min: It will be, Barney. By the way, what is a nunchuck? *Barney: Well, a nunchaku is a very special weapon. It consists of two sticks connected with a chain or a rope. *Min: Oh, I get it. *(Min creates a nunchuck as a weapon. She uses a drill to make a nunchuck with two rib bones and a chain) *Antonio: (crying) Min! Min, it's so bad! It's so bad! (he looks at his notebook to see that Ghostrider is canceled) *Min: Look, Antonio. I took two rib bones and made 'em into a weapon. (she tests this weapon, then yells) OACHA!!! (she breaks the glass bottle with her weapon) *Barney: Antonio, what happened?! *Antonio: Barney, it was awful! I had a horrible report! Ghostwriter is cancelled! *Barney: Oh, I'm sorry, Antonio. *(Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest of the kids walk over to Barney, Antonio, and Min) *Juno: What is it? *Antonio: I looked at the newspaper and Ghostwriter is cancelled. *Juno: Sorry to hear that, Antonio. Barney, does this mean we can go to the studio and see how Ghostwriter is cancelled?! *Barney: Sure! I can take care of that. (he uses his magic to teleport to the studio) Quote 2: *(Barney and their friends go into Fort Greene, Brooklyn to see how Ghostrider is made) *Bruno: Wow! *Antonio: It's the set of Ghostwriter! *Kathy: It looks just like it's on TV! *Ishtar: Except the people are grown-ups. *Barney: Well, then, let's take a look. (giggles) *Mr. Clark: Hey!! You supposed to be here?! *Reese: Hey, you're Mr. Clark, right? *Mr. Clark: Yeah?!? How do you know my name is Mr. Clark? *Reese: You're a policeman. *Mr. Clark: Of course. Who are you? *Barney: This is Mr. Clark. *All: (except Barney) 'Sup, Mr. Clark. *Mr. Jack: What're you doing' here? *Reese: Your car's on fire! *Mr. Clark: My hatchback?! On my way, baby!! *Juno: Later, Mr. Clark. *Shawn: He's nice. *Barney: Shawn's right, BJ. *BJ: I believe, so. *(Baby Bop squeezing Ishtar's thighs) *Ishtar: Baby Bop, can you stop squeezing my thighs?! It hurts! *Baby Bop: Oops. Sorry, Ishtar. *Ishtar: There, see this guy? He loves to cuddle! Go get some! *(Baby Bop runs up to Andy and squeezes his thighs) *Andy: Ow! *Juno: Where's the bathroom? *BJ: Um, probably that way. *Juno: Will you come with me? *BJ: No, I won't. *Juno: Why not. *BJ: Because you're a grownup and you can go to the bathroom by yourself. *Juno: Okay, I will. (he goes to the bathroom by himself) *Antonio: Hey, guys! Check this out! You can see what the room looks like. They have different computers. (he goes on the computer) Wow! In here, you can solve the mystery by typing the words on a word document. *Reese: That's really good, Antonio, but it seems like you can't play with these kinds of stuff. *Antonio: What do you mean? *Reese: Well, you need to get off the computer. The crew is gonna move things out of the studio. *Antonio: No, they won't. *Reese: Yes, they will. *Antonio: No, they won't. *Barney: You two stop arguing! *Reese: Oh, sorry Barney. *George: Oh, hello? Can I help you? *Julie: I don't know. What are you? *George: I am George Barimo, the-- *Antonio: The producer of Ghostwriter?! *George: Yes, I am. *(Antonio steps on George's foot) *George: OWWWWWWWW!!! What was that for?!! *Antonio: To make your foot hurt! For canceling my favorite TV show! *Barney: Antonio, that's not really nice! *Antonio: Oh! Sorry! *George: All right, listen-- *Min: Antonio, producers don't cancel shows. *Barney: I agree with Min. *George: Yeah. I'm more upset than anyone. *Antonio: No than me! Oh! (he sees the prop makers moving things) Please tell these guys to stop moving things! *George: I can't do that! *Barney: Okay, everyone! Take five! *(the crew leaves) *Kathy: Hey, you. Where's that green dinosaur with the yellow blankey that was on your leg? *Andy: Well, I think she climbed up there and crawled inside that stage light. *Baby Bop: That's me! *Barney: Baby Bop! What are you doing in that stage light? *Baby Bop: I was just telling a talking computer where the studio camera is. *Barney: Ishtar, tell Baby Bop to get down. *Ishtar: Baby Bop, get down!! *Baby Bop: Just a moment! *Ishtar: Oh, dear. Well, just help me get her, all right? *Andy: I'm on a break. (he leaves) *Antonio: (pulls on George's shirt) You have to save the show!!! *George: I tried! I did everything I could! *Antonio: But you can't throw this entire world away! Is that right, Ishtar?! *Ishtar: Yeah, I've got a situation with Baby Bop here. *Antonio: Yeah, right. *Barney: It looks like it, Antonio. *George: Look, kid, I just think-- *Antonio: I mean...this is the computer where the Ghostwriter kids solve the mystery by typing things up on the word document. (he walks over the computer) *George: Antonio, don't go on the computer. The crew is taking stuff away. *Antonio: Yes. I know that. Barney, why does is the show cancelled?! *Barney: Well, Antonio, it's called cancellation. *Antonio: Cancellation?!! *Shawn: What's that supposed to mean?!! *Barney: Well, cancellation refers to the termination of a program by a network, typically because of low viewership, financial losses, or unfavorable critical reviews. *Antonio: Oh, I understand. So that's what cancellation means, right? *(George's phone beeps) *Antonio: B'doop, b'doop. *George: Look, my phone just beeped. I've got to go play tennis. (he leaves) *Antonio: Wait! But Mr. Barimo, I'll go play tennis with you! (he follows George) *Ishtar: Aw, seriously, Baby Bop! *(cuts to Antonio running over George) *Antonio: Mr. Barimo! *George: I'm sorry! The show is cancelled! *Antonio: Hey! Don't get in the car! *(George gets in the car) *Antonio: Don't start the car! *(George starts the car) *Antonio: Oh, you started the car! *Barney: (enters outside) I'm sorry, Antonio! We gotta do something else! (he and Antonio get back in) Baby Bop! Come down this instant! *Baby Bop: I am coming down. (slips off the stage light and falls down to the floor) AAAAAAAAAH! (lands on the floor, then gets up) Ow. *BJ: Sissy! *Kylo Ren: Baby Bop, you fool this will be your time to join me, now give me your fucking information, before I kill you!!! (he pulls his lightsaber out and threatens to kill her.) *Barney: Are you alright? *Baby Bop: Yep, Barney. But my knees hurt a bit. But they will get better. *Barney: What are we waiting for? Let's go solve the problem, gang! *Antonio: Barney, I can't believe Mr. Barimo's gone. *Barney: Yeah, the show is cancelled. I guess we have to do something else. *Antonio: (crying) But, Barney, I want the show to go on. *Barney: Oh, don't cry, Antonio. They will make the show rerun on TV. Antonio, it's okay to cry. *(music starts to "It's OK to Cry") Quote 3: *Naoko: (after the song It's OK to Cry) So, Barney, are we going back to school? *Barney: Yes, Naoko. I'll show you the way. (giggles) *Shawn: You do?! *(Music starts for Every Sperm is Sacred) Previews Barney Home Video version Opening